The geometric sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_i = 8 \left(-\dfrac{1}{4}\right)^{i - 1}$ What is $a_{4}$, the fourth term in the sequence?
Explanation: From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $8$ and the common ratio is $-\dfrac{1}{4}$ To find $a_{4}$ , we can simply substitute $i = 4$ into the given formula. Therefore, the fourth term is equal to $a_{4} = 8 \left(-\dfrac{1}{4}\right)^{4 - 1} = -\dfrac{1}{8}$.